She wanted a storm to match her rage
by DiscordantSymphony
Summary: A series of heavy storms were plaguing the Westerlands for days, though the rest of Westeros seemed to be utterly unaffected by it. Roads were turned to mud and crops threatened to be drowned, rivers broke their banks. It only stopped when one day, a young man fell from the sky. Clutching a strange hammer in his hand...
1. Chapter 1

She wanted a storm to match her rage.

Chapter One.

The rain was pounding down heavily against the ground and Tyrion was concerned that his pony might lose his footing due to the thick mud but so far his mount had remained as surefooted as the horse master of Casterly Rock had promised that he would be. He felt as tall as Jaime, his big brother had cheered louder than any other when Tyrion had trotted around the yard of the Rock for the first time.

But now was the first time that he had ridden outside of the Rock and he did not wish to make a fool of himself, not while Uncle Gerion and Uncle Kevan and Uncle Tygett were watching. If he did fall then he was certain they would tell his Father and Tyrion Lannister could think of nothing more terrible than to have the Great Lion of the Rock's ire drawn on to him.

In truth it seemed that his Father was always angry with him no matter what he did, he remembered back when Uncle Gerion had first taught him to tumble and he had climbed on to the table with his hands and walked on them all the way over to his Father, certain that he would be pleased or would at the very least laugh, even Cersei would laugh at him when he tumbled in front of her.

But Lord Tywin had not found it very amusing at all, he simply glared at him and Tyrion lost his balance and fell on to his face and his Father told him that he was a lion of the rock and not a common fool, Casterly Rock already had a fool and they paid him well for his service. His Lord Father had asked him then if he wished to wear motley, perhaps to be sold to a traveling show from the Free Cities, how much did a tumbling dwarf go for, his father had wondered out loud like he had expected Tyrion to knew the answer to that.

Tears burned at the corner of his eyes as the memory of it assaulted him, his hands tightening around the reins of the donkey as he tried not to sob, the only thing worse than making a fool of himself in front of his uncles and having them tell that to his Father would be to cry in front of them and have them tell him that a lion, even a mangled one, had wept like a woman.

So he bite his bottom lip and forced the tears back, he had plenty of practice at that, and turned his gaze up to the road ahead. Really, he supposed that it wouldn't have mattered much at all if he had cried, the rain was coming down even harder now and all of them could have been weeping and he would not have been able to tell.

It had been raining so much as of late, the Westerlands often got a rainstorm or two inside of a single moon but it had been raining every single day lately, not a soft barely there rain that could almost feel pleasant on the skin, but a rain that threatened to cause the rivers to break their banks and that turned the ground to mud under their feet..

It was strange and he knew that Father had been concerned about it, well, he had overheard Uncle Gerion and Uncle Tygett talking in the courtyard and they had said that Father had seemed concerned. Well, the word they had used had been irritated but they had said that Lord Tywin had written a letter to the Masters of the Citadel when Casterly Rock's master had been unable to explain when the heavens had been unrelenting in their downpour.

Tyrion wouldn't want to be a bird if he had to fly through rain like this, wet clothes were heavier to wear than dry clothes so would a wet bird be to heavy to fly? He would have to ask the Maester about that when they got back to the Rock, or if he was busy then he would read and try and find out the answer to his question that way.

Jaime was strong and tall and good with a blade and didn't need a special saddle in order to ride and he hadn't ridden a pony since he was a little boy, but Tyrion wasn't like his brother. Tyrion was mishapen, half formed. He had been twisted in his Mother's womb before she had given birth to him and he had no chance of wielding a sword with any great skill or using a lance to compete in a tourney.

So his mind would have to be his blade, that was how he would fight his battles and prove he was as good as them. And he would, that was what he promised himself every night when he went to bed at night, when he watched Jaime spar with Addam Marbrand and when he stared into the flames of the fires he lit in the bowels of the Rock, pretending he could see his Father and sister twisting in agony in the flames.

A loud clap of thunder echoed in the distance and Tyrion nearly jumped out of his saddle at how sudden it was, thankfully for him only Jaime seemed to have noticed it and leaned over in his saddled to ruffle his hair. "Nothing to worry about little brother just the Smith working at his forge, making a new sword for the Warrior to use in his battles."

Tyrion had to wonder what battles the gods would need to fight but he knew better than to ask, Jaime had ever been kind to him but even he had said that sometimes he asked far too many questions so Tyrion kept his mouth shut and merely smiled up at Jaime even as the rain kept coming down harder, trying to fight off the urge to shiver.

They rode further on for maybe a dozen more feet when they came to a raging river, Tyrion had studied the maps carefully when his uncles had told him they were going out riding and he knew that further up the river there would be a crossing but the bridge was wooden and with how violent the river ran and how much it had swollen, no doubt the bridge would have been washed away and Tyrion did not know where the next crossing was.

Uncle Kevan, who was garbed in a fine velvet doublet with a golden chain around his neck and looking very grand atop his coal black destrier, was frowning when he saw the state of the river. "There is no hope of crossing that, Tyrion I know that you were looking forward to your ride but you've ridden far enough, it is time for us to head back to the Rock."

Tyrion wanted to protest but he knew that it would do no good, if he did protest then his Uncle would just tell his Father that he had been disobedient and nothing would be worse than that. He nodded and turned his pony around and set it of into a gentle trot back the way that they had come, the sound of mud squishing beneath the hooves of his horse filling his ears.

And then the loudest clap of thunder that seemed to shake the entire world around him and his pony reared back and for a moment Tyrion thought he had been thrown from his saddle but after a few moments the world righted itself again and he was still in his saddle, clutching the reins so tightly that the leather was starting to cut into his hands.

His pony was terrified but Jaime rode up to him and took the reins from him, helping to settle the best. "Are you alright little brother?"

"I think so, I never heard thunder as loud as that before."

"It wasn't just thunder." Uncle Tygett called from behind them and when Tyrion turned his head to look back at him he saw him gazing up at the sky, his eyes narrowed suspiciously as though he expected something to drop out of it and attack them. "I saw a light, but it wasn't lightning. It was long streak of light, like a falling star." He pointed over the tree lining the side of the muddy road. "It came down over there."

"I say we go and have a look." Uncle Gerion said with a grin on his face which looked so like the one that Jaime got on his face sometimes whenever he did something he was proud of, or when he was about to do something that he probably shouldn't. "I've never seen a falling star come down to the ground before, I think I should like to see it."

"No, we are going back to the Rock." Uncle Kevan spoke, trying to sound like he was Father speaking.

"Oh come on Brother, imagine the possibilities here. You know, it is said that Dawn of House Dayne was forged from the steel at the heart of a fallen star. No blade bar Valyrian Steel is said to cut finer and they say it glows with a soft light. Our older brother may never have the Valyrian Steel blade that he wants for our house, but a blade of star metal will have to do." Uncle Gerion did not wait, he hurried his horse into a gallop and was gone into the trees even as Kevan commanded him to return.

"Come on!" Jaime said with a grin as he rode after their uncle and despite himself Tyrion could not help but smile as he hurried his own pony into a gallop, though it could not hope to keep up with grown horse it did not matter to Tyrion. It still felt like he had given himself over to the wind and for a moment, as the branches went whistling by he felt as tall as many man.

After a few moments of riding, Tyrion noticed that the tops of the trees had been burnt. Like they had been exposed to some sort of great heat, most likely from whatever had fallen this way. The Dothraki thought that the stars were the souls of the dead, riding again in the night sea or something like that. What did they think happened when a star fell from the skies?

Tyrion, his brother and his uncles soon came to a clearing where the star had fallen. Only, it was not a star.

It was a man.

At a glance, he could have been a Lannister. His hair was golden, his skin was place with a strong jaw and a proud nose, many would consider him comely Tyrion had no doubt. He was similar to Jaime in age if Tyrion was any judge, perhaps just ever so slightly older than him. His garb was strange, what looked to be a grey leather breast plate with two round grey circles clasping him blood red cloak to his back.

And even as he slumbered deeply after falling from the sky, he was clasping his large hammer in one hand like it was the most precious thing in the entire world.

End of Chapter One

* * *

 **Ever have an idea that just won't get out of your head till you write it?**

 **Well, here we are.**

 **So, a few notes on canon. Mainly I am following Marvel Canon for Thor with a few adjustments, so Loki is his adopted brother but both Baldr and Hodr exist here as their younger brothers as well as they are Thor's brothers in Norse Mythology. For Thor's age, he is very young here equivalent to the Lannister Twins in maturity even though that is probably several hundred years old.  
**

 **Because he is younger, he's very hot headed and very much a Blood Knight so if at times he seems like an asshole...just remember this before his character development.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will consider reviewing, following and adding this story to your favorites. Constructive Criticism is always welcome.**

 **With love,**

 **DiscordantSymphony**


	2. Chapter 2

She wanted a storm to match her rage.

Chapter Two

Cersei was sitting with her cheek resting in her hand as she stared out from the balcony of her room that overlooked the Sunset Sea, the sun had turned the waters to gold lapping against the shore. It was a pretty sight and one that she found that she enjoyed more considering that the sun had almost been as a stranger to all of them as of late.

The blue skies had been blotted out for weeks by the dark clouds and the surface of the sea had been disturbed by the rain as it fell from the skies without ever seeming to stop for even a moment, the thunder had been near as endless as well to the point that it had grown close to giving her a headache, Jenye Farman had been even more annoying when they had been when they were girls as she had grown convinced that the gods had grown wroth with them for some reason and had sent the storms to punish them for some reason.

She didn't understand why Aunt Genna had called the girl back from Fair Isle, she had never been fond of her when she had still been here a year or so ago, she had been much fonder of Melara Hetherspoon who at the very least had been funny and bold but then poor Melara had drowned in that well, cursing and screaming and begging for anyone to help her.

But...but she had drowned before Cersei had been able to come back with help, she had not seen her body when they had dragged her up from the well but she had overheard two of her Father's men talking about her and how she had been bloated and pale and how she had been full of worms, her eyes having been eaten away from the inside. Her Lord Father had broken down weeping like a babe when he had seen the ruin that had been left of his daughter.

It had been enough to make Cersei ill, she had been forced to turn and run all the way back to her chambers and empty her stomach into her chamber pot and had been unable to leave her rooms for the rest of the night. She didn't know why it had upset her so much at the time, she had not even liked Melara overly much, she had been more amusing than fat little Jenye but that had hardly been difficult to do, and it was only later when she realized why it had upset her so.

The witch had been right, she had told Melara that she would die that night, that the worms would have her maidenhead. If that old ugly witch had been right about that part of it then that meant she could have been right about the rest of it. Some of it hadn't made any sense to her at all but the most important part she had understood well enough.

A valonqar was going to kill her, was going to wrap his hands around her throat and chocked the life from her. Her septa had told her what it had meant, it was a High Valyrian word that meant little brother. Tyrion. Tyrion was going to kill her just as he had killed Mother, he wouldn't be happy until all the rest of them were dead.

She wouldn't let that happen, she'd kill him first. A kinslayer was meant to be the most cursed of all but that would not stop Tyrion it seemed, if he was destined to be the one that would kill her, why would the gods punish her for killing her own brother when said brother was going to kill her first? Surely, she would be forgiven for that.

Not that she cared much for what the gods thought of her anyway, perhaps they did not care for her much either. They had sent Tyrion after all, the septon had always said that it was with the Mother's blessing that husband and wife were able to conceive a child, if that was the truth than the Mother must have been a spiteful cunt.

Not that she had any allies when it came to dealing with Tyrion, her uncles and her aunt had always treated the little monster with a disgusting amount of pity in place of their ability to actually feel any love for him and while Father did not pretend to care about him, Cersei knew that he would not actually kill him even if she told him about the witch's prophecy.

For a start she should not have been away from the Rock that night to start with, and if she told her Lord Father that she put her faith in the words of a low born, foreign blooded, woods witch then he would simply stare at her in contempt and call her a fool for putting stock in the tricks and mummeries of such a creature and send her on her way with a bruised pride.

No, in this she was utterly alone. She could not even depend on Jaime to protect her when it came to the Imp, he pitied the wretched little creature even more than their aunt and uncles did. He brought Tyrion gifts, carried him around on his back and even agreed with him when it came to arguments between Tyrion and Cersei and she found it utterly infuriating.

Jaime would never believe for a moment that Tyrion would try to harm her, she remembered the first time she had told him that it was because of him that they had lost Mother but he had only frowned at her and told her that it wasn't his fault at all, he had only been a babe and he hadn't decided to kill her. Cersei had chosen to point out to him that an illness doesn't decide to kill you but you cut it out before it does, a fire does not decide to burn you but all the same you put it out before it can. Jaime had only looked at her like she was mad and they didn't speak for close to fortnight after that.

But Jaime had not been able to stay angry with her for long and she had not been able to stay angry with him either and they had soon found their way back into each other's arms, though the subject of Tyrion was one that they had both learned to dance around as Cersei knew that Jaime wouldn't believe that Tyrion would harm her and Cersei knew that Jaime wouldn't be able to kill Tyrion for her, even if it meant saving her life.

She had to wonder what it would take before everyone else saw that Tyrion needed to be dealt with, quickly and firmly before he destroyed all of them. Perhaps this new doom he had brought into the Rock would be what was finally needed in order to make everyone else see at last that he would only bring harm and death, this man that had fallen out of the sky could mean nothing good.

Of course, if it had just been Tyrion who had seen it then Cersei would dismiss it as the overactive imagination of a child at best or some plot that he had thought up to bring the rest of them to harm but Jaime had claimed that he had seen him falling from the skies as well, Uncle Tygett and Uncle Gersion had said the same as well and while Uncle Kevan did not speak to her about it, he had spent several days alone with her Father in his solar and they only did that when they were discussing something that was very important.

It did not escape her notice that when this man who fell from the sky appeared the storms had stopped and the sun was shinning once again. What that meant she wasn't entirely sure, she didn't like the gods to be sure but that didn't mean that she didn't believe in them but she had never heard of one of the gods who sent thunder storms when wroth.

All the same, Cersei was growing weary of merely staying in her chambers until Father decreed that it was safe for her to come out. What did that even mean? From what she had heard, the man was still asleep and had not woken since he had been brought back to the Rock, what threat could he be like that? Here, in the very heart of their power?

That thought decided it for her, she was a lion too and she wasn't going to cower just because her Lord Father said it might be dangerous. She brushed dust from her skirts and stood from her chair and marched over to the chamber door. Jeyne Farman looked up from her needlework and called out after her. "Cersei? Where you going? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to go and see the man who fell from the sky." Cersei said, turning back to look at her companion. Jeyne's blue eyes went wide and she went paler than she already was as she got out of her own chair.

"B-but your Lord Father said not to go near him! He said that it was too dangerous and that we weren't to go near him!" Gods, she sounded so pathetic and cowardly. She had ran out of the witch's tent when she had only woken up, screaming at the top of her lungs. It had been lucky for her that she hadn't heard the witch's prophecy of her own future, if she had then Cersei was certain that she might have died right there and then.

"You don't have to do anything, stay here if that's what you want to do but I am going to go and see him." And with that, Cersei turned, deaf to all of Jeyne's protests and left the room and marched down the corridor.

One of her maids had told her that she had overheard the maester saying that the young man who had fallen from the sky had been placed in a guest chamber just off of the Golden Gallery where there was always a guard on the door to ensure that their new guest did not go wandering about if he happened to wake up though Cersei did not think that he would, he had been asleep for days and days now.

Jenye it seemed had chosen not to follow her and she was glad of that, if she had followed her then all she would have done would be to try and convince Cersei to turn back. She had tried to do so before when she and Melara had wanted their futures told and sometimes Cersei did wish that she had listened to her, but if she had then she would never have known that Tyrion would try to kill her. She needed that warning.

Cersei held her head high as she walked across the Golden Gallery and pulled open the door that would take her into the corridor where the fallen man was meant to be resting, if the guards on the man's door tried to stop her then she wasn't worried, she would be able to convince them to let her pass easily enough. All she would have to do was say that Lord Tywin had sent her to check on the Maester's progress and they would not dare question her about it.

If they did, then all she would have to do was to say that she would tell her Father they had denied her entry and they would have to explain to him why they did not let her in and if they still didn't believe her then they would have to go and ask him and her Lord Father was not accustomed to having his orders questioned by those who were meant to serve him. They would let her in rather than risk his wrath.

Yes, that was what she would do if it was just guardsmen on the door. But it wasn't, it was Uncle Tygett. He was sitting in a chair that had been placed next to the door and was drawing a whetstone across the blade on his sword. He was frowning but that didn't mean anything, Cersei had never seen her uncle smile. She had seen her Father smile several times when she had been just a little girl, either at Mother or at Cersei herself and ever once at Jaime when he had been training in the yard with his first sword.

Father's smiles had died but Cersei at least knew that her Lord Father could, she could not say the same for Tygett. Her uncle's face was always set into a frown most of the time, the rest of the time his face was blank. The only other expression that she had ever seen him ever was a scowl whenever something had truly angered him.

But for all of that, he was still Cersei's favorite uncle. Tygett was bad tempered, grumpy and always seemed to despise at his Father's presence. He understood what it was like, to always be shoved back and taken for granted. Cersei had ever been told to that to be good she would need to be a good and gentle lady, to learn how to sew and sing and please and look pretty for whoever her future lord husband was to be while Jaime was taught how to rule Casterly Rock, how to sit a warhorse and wield a sword and a lance and a mace and an axe and be a knight. His future was to be glory and praise, hers was to be moonblood and childbirth.

It was so unfair. Uncle Tygett was a third born son and according to Aunt Genna, the reason he was so angry was because he could never find a way to step out of her Father's shadow, could never find a piece of glory for his own and Cersei understood how that could make anyone so angry. That understanding had always formed a bond.

But the honor of being her favorite uncle had only come when he had promised to train her how to use a sword without her Father knowing, a wooden sword that was for a little boy to be used to train with was hardly a proper sword of her own but it was, at least for a time, the closest that she would be able to get and her uncle promised that once she had proven to him that she was able to handle a sword then he would do what he could to get her a proper one, just like the one that Jaime had.

So, for the next several days Cersei would sneak out of her bed chamber at the midnight hour to get to the training yard where her uncle would be waiting for her. The first few lessons where very boring, if she was to be honest, they mostly went over on how to properly hold the sword in her hand and the best way to stand while facing her enemy.

But after those few early boring lessons, they got into the part that Cersei was actually interested in and that was how to actually use a sword. Her uncle taught her how to anticipate where the next blow was going to come from, how to block it, how to hit a man to wound, to disarm and to kill. She loved it, the lessons left her with bruises sometimes and often she woke the next morning with sore muscles and barely able to get out of bed to attend her needlework lessons with her Septa but she didn't care, it was happiest she had been in ages.

So of course she wouldn't be able to keep it, someone, she never found out who but she imagined that it must have been some servant or other, had gone and told her Father and Mother. Mother had been gentle as she knelt down in front of her, her swollen belly making it difficult to do so Cersei knew so she knew that when she did that she had to listen to her, to tell her that it wasn't for her to play with swords.

Cersei had wanted to scream at her, telling her that she hadn't been playing with a sword. Uncle Tygett had been training her how to use one but she knew that her Mother would not hear her, would not be able to understand and so she had simply cried and rubbed at her eyes. She had cried even more and louder when she had learned that her Father had banished uncle Tygett from the Rock. Not could sooth her then, not even Jaime.

Once she had finally stopped crying she had asked Jaime to train her how to use a sword but he wouldn't do it, she had told him not to be so stupid about it. He was Father's son and his heir, he wasn't going to banish him from the Rock and if he saw that Cersei was serious about it, if he saw that Cersei could use a sword just as well as her brother then maybe he would allow her to carry a sword as well as allowing Uncle Tygett to come back home.

But Jaime would not budge and Cersei had pushed him and stormed off and did not speak to him again, not till the night that Mother had went into seclusion and she had been too lonely to be apart from her other half anymore. After Mother had died, Uncle Tygett was allowed to return to the Rock but no apologies ever passed between the brothers as far as she knew and she imagined that the both of them were still, at least at little bit, angry with one another about it.

But for all the anger and sadness it caused at the time, Uncle Tygett never held it against her and Cersei knew that she was his favourite just as much as he was hers. The smirk he gave her when she walked into his line of sight was the only proof she needed of that. "Well, what a brave little lion cub to come wandering out of her den. Your Father won't be pleased to see you out Cersei."

"I don't care, and I am not a cub. I'm almost seven-and-ten, a woman grown. Aunt Genna was married when she was younger than me." Cersei said with a proud tilt of her head, she didn't cringe for anyone.

"True enough and I should know better than to try and argue with you. However, Cersei, why are you here?"

"I want to see the man that feel from the sky, Jaime and Tyrion got to see him, why shouldn't I be able to see him as well?"

"It was hardly planned for us to see a man falling from the sky, we were only meant to take your brother out for a quick ride and then that would be it." He breathed and then he smirked a smirk that looked much like Cersei's own, it wasn't a smile as he never smiled but he could smirk and those were only ever for her. "But, if my brothers had seen a man falling from the heavens and I didn't then I would never let up till I saw one as well, promise not to tell your Father?"

Cersei nodded her head rapidly and while it was childish she wasn't able to stop from hopping up and down while she smiled at him. Uncle Tygett laughed, it sounded cruel but Cersei knew it wasn't just as she knew the laugh that Uncle Kevan gave her when she asked for a crossbow might not have sounded cruel but she knew it was, and he mussed the hair at the top of her head and that made her stop jumping and made her own smile turn into a pout as she quickly tried to fix her hair.

Her uncle pushed open the door and Cersei walked in after him, the Maester jumped from his chair at the side of the bed and was squaking abouth something or other but Cersei couldn't hear him. At that moment, all of her attention was focused on the man in the bed.

He looked like Jaime, in a way. His hair was long and golden but unlike Jaime's and hers his was straight while theirs curled at the end. His jaw was strong and light stubbled and his nose was proud, he must be at least the same age as them or at the very least not much older or younger. His shirt had been taken off and Cersei was not able to stop a blush from spreading on her face when she was the firm muscles of his chest and his arms.

Her eyes trailed down said arms to his hand which was clutched tightly around the haft of his hammer and that confused Cersei, the young man had not woken even once and yet they could not make him let go of his hammer. Curiosity overtook her then and Cersei leaned forward to brush her fingers over the large sqaure head of the hammer.

A jolt of something ran through her as she touched the handle and she would have fallen backward if the man in the bed did not then shoot up quickly and wrapped his free hand around her arm to steady her.

Cersei found her own green eyes looking into the bluest eyes that she had ever seen, like a cloudless sky while the sun was shinning bright.

"Hello."

End of Chapter Two

* * *

 **Another chapter done and dusted.**

 **I've mentioned this a few times but I love writing for Cersei, she's one of my favourite characters if not my entire favourite overall. I just love getting inside of her head.**

 **Tygett is also one of those characters that I wished we knew more about, I do think he would have been Cersei's favourite as Cersei is excluded and not deemed as worth as much because of her gender while Tygett was considered inferior because of his place in the birth order and never being able to get out of Tywin's shadow.**

 **Don't worry, I promise that the next chapter will feature more of Thor now that he is awake. Though, it might not be his POV but if it's not then the next chapter after that will be his. Promise.**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please consider leaving a favourite, a review and a follow.**

 **Tons of love,**

 **DiscordantSymphony**


	3. Chapter 3

She wanted a storm to match her rage.

Chapter Three

He had no idea where he was, and that concerned him but he didn't feel that worried overly much. He had managed to cling on to Mjolnir while he had been falling from...wherever he had been falling from? In truth, aside from a sensation of falling he could not remember much of anything at all from before he had woken up in this strange place.

Oh, he know who he was. He was Thor, son of Odin and first in line for the throne of Asgard. He was the god of thunder and of fertility and his mother's name was Freya and her smile was as bright as the greatest star in all of the Nine Realms and her touch was as soft as the finest velvet and he had three little brothers, clever Loki who knew all of their mother's tricks, sweet Baldur with golden hair and blue eyes and ever a kind word for anyone even if they deserved it or not and finally little Hodr, born without sight and more vulnerable than either of his other brothers but braver than anyone seemed to think of him.

He was Asgard's finest warrior and it's greatest champion, he had slain frost giants and armies of the undead and things that had not names. No, Thor knew who he was and what he was and he knew that there was little that could pose any true threat. Which was really the thing that was the cause of the slight concern within him, few things in the Nine Realms could do him harm, even fewer could affect his mind so what could have knocked him off of his course and affect his memory.

It was a small concern, certainly not as large as the fact that he could not summon the Bifrost which meant...he didn't know what that meant. The only time he had ever heard of anyone of Asgard losing the ability to summon the rainbow bridge was when they had been cast out, banished. Only the Allfather had that power. His Father would not do that to him, he had done nothing to warrant such a thing, surely?

He was his Father's finest instrument, to bring peace to all of the realms with blood and with thunder. He wouldn't have been cast aside, there must have been something wrong with the bridge, that was all. Once they had fixed it then he would be able to summon it and he would be home before he knew it. Or, his father would send men to come and fetch him. Or his Mother would, whenever Father was wroth with him Mother was always able to calm him down.

Yes, he would be home before he knew it. In the meantime, whatever realm this was did not seem like too terrible of a place to end up even though he had never heard of this...what did the man with the chain around his neck call it? Westeros, or something like that at any rate. Thor had never heard of it and he had been to or head of all of the Nine Realms and he had never heard of this one.

Did this mean that in fact he was in a tenth realm? He had never heard of such a thing before and that set a whole new seed of terror inside of him growing. Perhaps there was nothing wrong with the Bifrost at all but he was simply beyond it's reach? If that was the case then how was he ever going to be able to find his way back to Asgard?

He wasn't going to worry about that, if he had gotten here somehow then it stood to reason he would be able to get back as well, somehow. He just needed to wait and his memory would come back and he would be able to find the way for him to get home. This realm was warm and bright and it did have some really nice food from what little he had been able to taste so far.

Once he had woken, and the girl with the pretty eyes and golden curls had been taken away, the man with a chain around his neck had fussed over him for a few moments and had pressed a cup into his hands. Thor had hoped for ale, or maybe mead but alas it was only water though he was not about to complain as his mouth and throat felt as dry as a dessert in the middle of Muspelheim and the water took the worst of it away.

He asked the chained man if he was a slave once he had finished the cup of water, Asgard would suffer no man to be in chains and neither would Thor but the man merely said that he was a Maester, sworn to serve his Lord and the family he had been assigned too but he was not a slave. So, he was some sort of wise man, perhaps like his own Father, oh Father had never truly served anyone but his lust for knowledge was well known, few could ever claim to have even a fraction of the wisdom of the Allfather.

He was able to get some information about this realm from him, it was named Westeros and it was divided into Seven Kingdoms but all were ruled by one King who sat upon something called the Iron Throne, he had to admit that he would quite like to see it, it sounded like it was a seat for a warrior and he would like to see the sort of man who would sit upon a throne made of the melted blades of all of his enemies.

The kingdom that he was currently in was known as the Westerlands and it was ruled more directly by someone named Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West and Shield of Lannisport. Fine and splendid titles, to be sure. Thor was apparently within this Casterly Rock at the moment as Lord Tywin's brothers and sons had gone out for a ride and they had found him in the middle of a clearing in the woods, they said that he had fallen from the sky.

Thor did not know what to make of that, apparently he had fallen to this realm with a streak of light, would that have been the Bifrost? He would have to ask them what exactly the light had looked like, if it had been rainbow in color then it would have to be the rainbow bridge but he had never heard of it taking anyone to a realm outside of the ones that all knew of.

If it wasn't the Bifrost, then he didn't understand what else it could have been. Perhaps it had been some other power, he remembered nothing of what had brought him, something could possibly have breached Asgard and thrown him into this realm, perhaps. Which meant right at this moment his home could be facing an assault and he was not there to aid them.

Once the chained man had left him, to rest so he said, Thor tried to summon the bifrost but it would not come to him. He was cut off, but he still had his hammer and he still had his power. And the people of this realm seemed as mortal as those on Midgard, so none of them would be able to constrain him or prove any true threat to him.

So, he would stay for the moment. While he was not truly injured, he did feel ever so slightly...groggy, like he had drunk far too much mead and wouldn't be able to walk in a straight line for awhile. He also felt a sense of wanting to fall back on to his pillows and sleeping for another week which was odd as Thor had his own indulgences but need for extra sleep was not one of them.

All the same, he had soon found himself falling back to his pillows and his eyes sliding shut as he cast himself deep into the darkness. When he woke once again the man with the chain around his neck had returned and he was not alone, a fine specimen of a man was standing next to the one who was chained. He was taller than the other, with bright green eyes flecked with gold and a head of golden hair, he was dressed in a red doublet with a thick golden chain around his neck, a ruby clasping the links together at every break in the chain.

Lord Tywin had been more or less what he had expected him to be and when he spoke he sounded almost like his own Father at that moment, he got the sense that Odin and Lord Tywin met well get along or try to kill one another and quite frankly Thor was not sure which one he would prefer. When he spoke, his voice was as hard as iron.

"My brothers and sons claim that they saw you falling from the sky, now, none of them are fools. Some of them are quick to foolish ideas, to be certain but every single one of them saw the same thing. You, falling from the sky." Lord Tywin strode forward and narrowed his eyes at him, scrutinizing him and Thor lifted his head to meet his gaze but he soon found that he wanted to look away from it, odd that such a man could make him want to hide under his covers when blood thirsty giants could not.

"Do you know what that suggests to me?" Lord Tywin asked but did not give Thor any time to respond before he was speaking again. "That tells me that you must be very good at putting on a mummer's show, if you could fool all of them. My brother Gerion has always been easily lead astray, quick to fall for any foolishness put in front of him, my brother Tygett is less trusting to be sure but he is also not fond of me, perhaps he has also sworn that you fell from the sky in order to embarrass me in some way?"

"Kevan, I cannot explain. He is not a fool and he has no reason to be wroth with me. But yet even he claims that he swore that you, fell from the sky, right in front of him. Of course, none of them saw you hit the ground. All he saw was a bright light streaking across the sky and when they followed it they found you laying in the middle of a clearing, in truth that was all they saw."

"So, how did you perform this trick? I have heard tales of men from Yi Ti who can make lights in the sky by using a special powder that is ignited and then shot up into the air, is that how you did it? Or by some other method? The Pyromancers of the alchemist guild of King's Landing are able to do remarkable things with their substance, I have seen that with my own eyes? Did you somehow smuggle a few pots of wildfire away from the capital? For your sake, I certainly hope that is not true as the King is very fond of it and the Pyromancers are possessive of their substance. You may find yourself being judged in front of the King."

A deep frown gouged it's way on to his stony features after he had spoken of the king. "And you would not want that, I can assure you. The King is not a man known for his forgiving manner, you may find yourself being tied to a pyre and burned alive. Thus, I would suggest that you tell me how you managed to do it. Now."

Thor frowned heavily and cast a glance over at his hammer, Mjolnir had been clenched in his hand while he had slept and none in this realm had proven worthy enough so far to try and move it but once he had woken up he had placed it next to his bed once he had been left alone for a few moments, the maester had tried to move it when he had been laying in his bed and the poor old man must have thought that he was asleep and Thor had done his best not to laugh as the man who seemed he might do as well to have the branches of a birch tree instead of the arms that he had wrapped his hands around the haft of the hammer and tried to move it.

Even if he had been worthy, the hammer might have actually been to heavy for him. Lord Tywin followed his gaze and let out a hum as he saw Mjolnir and moved towards it and Thor had to resist the urge to get up from the bed and stop him from touching it. "Yes, this is also something that makes little sense to me. Some of my own men use warhammers and some of them are very heavy, and look like they should be much heavier than your own and yet, none of my men are are even able to so much as budge it. None of them can. How is that?"

"Maybe none of your men are strong enough." Thor said with a shrug of his shoulders while a hand came down to play with some loose threads that frayed from the blanket. "I am very strong, very fast as well. I was running across the stars not that long ago, sadly I fell. I tripped, my little brother. That was the shooting star you saw, I mean to pay him back for that so the next man you see falling from the sky will be him."

"Your wit is sharp, I am not accustomed to be spoken of as though I am a fool." No, Thor saw that well enough when Tywin Lannister's tone turned to ice, as cold as any in Helheim. "You are alone and in my power and I will ask this question again, and I will also say now that I do not ask the same question more than twice. Who are you, what is this hammer and how did you make it seem like you fell from the sky?"

"I did not make it seem like anything, I did fall from the sky." Of course, whatever had happened to him it was unlikely that he had actually fallen from the sky but he had to imagine that was how it would look to mortals, Father had always said that mortals were a superstitious bunch and were quick to panic, it was why they did not often interfere in matters on Midgard unless the circumstances were dire but Thor had no desire to play this game anymore. "Or, that's how it would have looked to you anyway."

"That hammer is Mjolnir, mine own weapon and it will only be held by someone it views as worthy." Thor held out his hand and Mjolnir shot across the room towards him and for the first time since he had walked into the room, Lord Tywin Lannister looked stunned and needed to take a step back. "And I am Thor, son of Odin and God of Thunder."

He raised Mjolnir and a blast of lightning shot into the ceiling of the room he was in, burning a spot of it deepest black while the air smelled just like a thunderstorm had hit the room. Lord Tywin was quite for a long time after that, though Thor was impressed that he had not run screaming from the room like a madman.

Lord Tywin walked over to a pitcher of ale that the maester had brought him and poured himself a cup, drained it and then poured himself another before he finally spoke, his green eyes flecked with gold shinning with something that he had seen in Odin's eyes a thousand times. Ambition.

"Are you hungry?"

End of Chapter Three

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, please consider leaving a review if you did.**

 **With much love,**

 **DiscordantSymphony**


	4. Chapter 4

She wanted a storm to match her rage.

Chapter Four

"Are you sure that I can't see him?" His little brother had asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time as Jaime dragged his whetstone over the blade of the sword as he tried to think about anything other than the stranger that had fallen from the sky. He had been at the center of everything that had been happening at the Rock as of late.

Cersei had been showing some interest in him as well and that made Jaime want to go and hack the impossible man's head off while he slept. But he was under guest right and Jaime would rather die than break that, he would be hated and despised and this strange man wasn't worth that even if he did have an effect on Cersei that Jaime did not like.

To be fair, it was not limited to his sister. All of Casterly Rock seemed to be in love with the stranger who had fallen out of the sky and Jaime was fairly certain that it was going to drive him into madness. His own Lord Father had spent every morning with the strange man ever since he had woken up and he was not quick to say what they had spoken of, Lord Tywin kept his own council most of the time and when he did not he would only speak to his brothers and to his sister.

Jaime was his son and heir and yet Lord Tywin had told him nothing, he had simply told him that his duty was to ensure that everything was kept calm and that his brother and sister were kept away from him while the Lord of Casterly Rock and his siblings decided what it was that was the best to do for the rest of the family.

"Jaime, are you listening to me?" His little brother spoke again and Jaime could not stop a smile as he looked down at him and saw that Tyrion looked so very offended that Jaime had been ignoring him. "I said could I go and see the man that fell from the sky? I was with you when he fell from the heavens, but I haven't been able to see him since."

"I heard you little brother, and the answer is the same as the last time you asked me. No." Jaime said as he reached down and ruffled his hair, and try as he might he was not able to stop himself from smiling as a heavy pout settled on Tyrion's ugly little face. "Our Lord Father told us that we were to stay away from him until he said otherwise, and he has not said otherwise has he?"

"No." Tyrion coincided with another pout, crossing his arms over his chest and looking very disappointed indeed. "But it's not fair! Cersei got to go and see him, and she got to see him when he was awake!"

That itself was true, and it was enough to bring back a frown so dark and heavy that Jaime doubted that even his little brother would be able to wipe it of off. Cersei had been there when the strange man had awoken and she had not stopped talking about it, whispering and laughing about it with her ladies that their Father had insisted on having her keep company with.

It wasn't as if they had spoken with one another, after all. From all that Jaime had heard, it sounded like the man had woken and then Uncle Tygett had hurried Cersei away from the room to inform their Lord Father that the man was awake. It didn't sound like they had time for a thrilling discussion, and yet his sister acted like she had learned all the secrets of the strange man from a single spoken word.

"Jaime." His name being spoken made him turn his attention away from his blade and his little brother for the moment and towards his Uncle Kevan who seemed to have crept up on them without either of them noticing. Jaime did notice, however, that his uncle did not look well. He had always been rounder than Lord Tywin and quicker to loosing his breath.

But now his skin was pale and a thin layer of sweat coated him. Jaime frowned as he rose from where he was sitting. "Yes Uncle? What would you have of me?" He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was not going to enjoy this, at all.

"Your Lord Father wishes to speak with you and your sister, your Aunt Genna has already gone to fetch her. Come with me, quickly now." Uncle Kevan said nothing else, he simply turned around and made his way back into the keep that contained his Lord Father's apartments and solar. Jaime told his little brother to hurry on to his lessons before he followed after his uncle as quickly as he could.

Jaime didn't think he had ever seen the castle this quiet before, it was like a storm was about to break just on the horizon. He didn't like it, Casterly Rock was a place where he had never needed to feel any sort of fear. The ancient castle of House Lannister was the mightiest stronghold in all of the Seven Kingdoms. What could ever do them any sort of harm here?

Maybe men that could fall from the sky. That thought made Jaime frowned and he tightened his grip on the hilt of his blade, he did not mean to draw it but the weight of it made him feel better. It made him feel like he had some strength, some amount of choice in whatever was going to happen next.

In the strongest part of the castle, at the highest point of the Rock, there was Lord Tywin Lannister's personal apartments and his solar. His Father was already sitting behind his desk, his pale green eyes were glowing in the light of the candle that was burning on his desk but they were still as cold as a glacier. Cersei was sitting on the other side of the desk, her golden curls falling around her face in soft waves.

Jaime sat down in the chair next to Cersei and he wanted to reach over and take her hand in his but Lord Tywin was ever watchful, his hands folded in front of his chest. When he spoke, you listened. "What I am about to tell the both of you does not leave this room, is that clear to you?"

Jaime and Cersei nodded as if they were one person and Lord Tywin continued on. "The man who fell from the sky, he claims that his name is Thor. And, he claims that he is the god of thunder." Their Father shook his head then. "Now I would normally treat this as foolishness, some jest or a lie spoken to gain influence and power but what I have seen him do...If the only thing left to explain what I have seen is the impossible, then the impossible is what it must be in the end. He is, what he says he is."

"He can not return from where he came, or so he claims. And that is fortunate for us, as we must work quickly." He turned his full attention on to Jaime. "Jaime, I want you to befriend him. He claims that he is older than me and that yet may be true, but age is not in itself wisdom. Speak with him, spar with him, jest with him. Making him another brother."

His golden flecked eyes then moved from Jaime over to Cersei. "Your task Cersei, is to make him love you." The word turned cold then and Jaime's heart must have skipped a beat as his hands clenched tightly into fists at his side, and he tried his hardest not to scream out his rage. Or to march out of this room, draw his blade, and shove it through the god's heart.

"I thought I was to marry Rhaegar, you promised me that I would be his wife and that I would be Queen. You promised." Cersei did not look as angry as he felt, though she did seem to be irritated. Her own green eyes narrowed at their Father.

"Why be a Queen, when I mean to make you a goddess?" That made Cersei's face go blank for a moment as her father's words began to sink in, but then she began to smile. "We were kings once, but then the dragons came and we were made nothing more than lords, sworn to nothing more than the Iron Throne and whatever dragon sat upon it, be they brilliant or a madman. Well, even dragons must bow to the gods and now we have one. And House Lannister will be high above them all now."

"Yes Father!" Cersei said with a smile, as gleeful as a girl.

"Yes Father." Jaime said, only just able to keep his face neutral and his tone calm.

They were the both of them dismissed then, leaving Lord Tywin to speak with his younger brother alone. The twins made their way to their own apartments, in a lower level of the keep and once they were alone and away from any eyes, Jaime went to Cersei and took her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then dipping down lower to capture her lips.

She was so warm, it had been to long since they were together. Jaime never wanted to let her go ever again and it seemed that Cersei did not want him to either. Her hand came up to rest on the back of his head and pressed him close to her. He was hers and she was his, nothing could tear them apart from one another. Nothing.

"Jaime." She whimpered against his lips, resting her hands on his chest and pressing against him with all of her strength which was not enough to move him. "Jaime, let me go."

Jaime didn't want to let her go, he wanted to hold her all the tighter and keep kissing her until their lungs burned. He wanted to have her out of her dress and fall into bed with her. He wanted to run his fingers through her golden hair until the world came to an end and he wanted to keep her at his side for the rest of time but in the end Jaime had never been able to deny Cersei and so he let her go.

Once she was free of his hold, Cersei pulled back from him. A lovely red flush on her face and her lips swollen from their kisses. Her green eyes were alight, like someone had lit a pair of candles behind them. Once Cersei had caught her breath, she spoke. "Do you think it's true? The man who fell from the sky, this Thor, that he is actually a god?"

"I don't know." And that was the truth of it, he didn't. The only gods that Jaime knew of were the Seven, and none of them claimed to be a god of the weather. There was the Warrior and the Father and The Maiden and the Mother and the Smith and the Crone and the Stranger. But other lands must have their own gods as well, perhaps he was a god from one of those lands.

But if Father believe that he was a god, then he had to be. Didn't he? Lord Tywin was not the sort to be take in by a mummer's farce or trick. "Father thinks that he is and I did see him fall out of the sky, so did our uncles and Tyrion." Well, if the truth was to be told they saw something fall out of the sky and then when they came to the clearing where he had come down, so it might have been that something had fallen and then the man had laid himself in the clearing.

But Father had not seen that but he was convinced that Thor, and what sort of a name was that, was indeed a god. He must have seen something that convinced him.

And it seemed that Father's belief was enough for Cersei who nodded and turned and walked over to a chest near the bed and knelt to open it, pulling out a handful of dresses and furs. "You should go and speak with him then, Father wanted you to befriend him after all." And just like that she was gone, in her own world and Jaime frowned.

All the same, she was right in that Father commanded him and so Jaime made his farewells and left the room and began to make his way to the larger apartments that Thor had been moved to. They were the apartments that were normally reserved for the royal visits and no one had lost sight of what it was that meant. The guards on the door let him in, apparently Lord Tywin had already sent word that he was to be let through.

Jaime didn't know what to feel when he walked into those apartments and saw that Thor was wearing the gold and crimson of House Lannister, not so much that he was wearing it and more so the fact that the colors truly seemed to fit him. He was tall and golden, he looked like a Lannister. Though his eyes were blue while all of the lions of the Rock had green eyes instead.

"My Lord." It seemed the safest mode of address to use, he was hardly going to call him his god. "I am Ser Jaime of the House Lannister, I am the son and heir of Lord Tywin Lannister. My Lord Father thought that you might enjoy a walk, he felt that perhaps you were feeling somewhat caged inside of here. I could show you the rest of the Rock."

The god stared at him for a moment and then grinned and nodded before he jumped up from the chair that he had been sitting on. "Yes, I think I will enjoy that. Let us go on then, Jaime son of Tywin!"

Was there truly a reason to be shouting like that? All the same, Jaime forced himself to smile and then turned and walked out of the apartments with Thor following behind him. As they walked, it seemed that the god was sort of a chatty sort. He seemed to be asking a thousand questions, some were about House Lannister, some were about the rest of the houses in the Westerlands, some were about the other Seven Kingdoms and the Lands across the Sea and indeed some were just about Jaime himself.

When one question was answered, there was always another one that needed to be answered. It reminded him of his little brother, and that thought was enough to make him smile. They were coming out into the yard and Jaime was wondering where he should take him to, perhaps the Golden Hall, when a cry of sheer joy and excitement pierced the air.

Tyrion half ran and half waddled over to the pair of him, his mismatched eyes were wide and filled with joy as he stared up at the god. "You're him, aren't you!? You're the man that fell out of the sky!" Jaime noticed he was hopping, that was how excited he was and despite himself, despite everything, he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, little one, yes I am." Thor said, and Jaime could not deny that he was surprised at the amount of warmth and tenderness in the god's voice for his little brother. Most everyone who met Tyrion spoke to his with a voice filled with barely disguised distaste and disgust, they saw the swollen head and the stumpy limbs and the mismatched eyes and they wanted to be as far away from him as soon as they could be. "But I hope you know that I don't make a habit of it."

"Can you fly? Do you live in the sky?" Tyrion's voice was quiet now but with each question that he asked the awe in his voice grew with each and every question that he asked and Jaime waited for Thor's patience to grow thin but it never seemed to, whenever his little brother had a question he answered it. Yes, he could fly. No, he didn't live in the sky. He lived somewhere very far away, a land called Asgard.

Jaime sat back and watched the pair of them, silent and unnoticed as the god of thunder from Asgard and the Imp of House Lannister from Casterly Rock entered into their own little world. He did not know how long he stood there watching, but soon enough the spell was broken when the Maester came into the yard yelling for Tyrion. Telling him that he needed to attend his lessons or his Lord Father would be must wroth with him.

Jaime knew his little brother well enough to know from a glance that he did not want to go at all but fear of their Father, and a promise from Thor that he would answer any more of his questions that he had later, was enough to convince Tyrion to go with the Maester. Once Tyrion had gone and Thor had risen to his full height, which was taller than Jaime, he spoke. "That was kind of you."

"Your brother, I take it?" Thor asked and Jaime nodded. "I have brothers as well, three of them and both of them are younger than me." His voice had grown quiet, sad and he glanced up at the sky. "I will see them again soon, of course. But they do seem to be taking their time when it comes to finding me, perhaps something has gone wrong."

"You said to Tyrion that you could fly, if that is so. Why not just fly back to Asgard?" If Jaime could fly, then chances were that he would always stay in the air and never come back down again. No, that was wrong. He would fly till he found a place in the world that was just for himself and Cersei and take the both of them there.

"It is not so simple as that." Thor said with a sigh. "If I could return to Asgard through mere flight, then I would have gone. There is a bridge, that I must cross in order to get there but it is closed to me at the moment." For such a tall and strong man, he looked so vulnerable for a moment. "And I have never known it to be closed to me, unless my own Father has exiled me. If so, then I will never be able to go home."

"I'm sorry." Would Lord Tywin ever do such a thing to him? He had banished Uncle Tygett once, for a long time when he had been caught trying to show Cersei how to use a sword and Aunt Genna and his Father had not spoken for years over some argument they had which meant she had stayed at the The Twins for longer than he had ever known her too, but he always let them back in after a time.

Would Jaime ever do such a thing to disappoint Lord Tywin in such a way? And if he was banished, where would he go? To the Twins, he supposed. There was no where else he truly could go. It was a horrible thought, and not one that he wished to entertain any longer. But it wasn't just a thought for Thor, it was what he was living in that moment.

"I am sure that's not true, I imagine that they are working on fixing this bridge you speak of as soon as possible and you will be home before you know it." Jaime sighed and crossed his arms. "And, until that happens, well you are welcome to stay here for as long as it is you wish."

Thor smiled at him then. "Thank you Ser Jaime Lannister, son of Tywin. You are kind as well."

And then, funnily enough, Jaime Lannister found himself smiling as well.

End of Chapter Four.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I really enjoy writing about Thor and the Lannister siblings getting to know one another. Next chapter we swap focus over to Cersei.  
**

 **Please consider leaving a review, a follow and a favorite.**

 **With a ton of love,**

 **DiscordantSymphony**


End file.
